


Forbidden Desires

by Cherushiri_Leigh_1993



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6756736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherushiri_Leigh_1993/pseuds/Cherushiri_Leigh_1993
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young man is forced take a janitorial job by his mother and his new boss. Because sitting on the couch watching old cartoons and smelling like old socks isn't a respected profession. To top things off, his mother believes that he is suffering from depression. He has news for her, though. His ex girlfriend was colossal bitch and, because of that, he may have lost his desires to become an artist. As soon as he starts his new job, however, he is greeted by the boss' son whom he soon develops a fancy for. Too bad said son is only sixteen and he is twenty-four. This is bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden Desires

Summary: A young man is forced take a janitorial job by his mother and his new boss. Because sitting on the couch watching old cartoons and smelling like old socks isn't a respected profession. To top things off, his mother believes that he is suffering from depression. He has news for her, though. His ex girlfriend was colossal bitch and, because of that, he may have lost his desires to become an artist. As soon as he starts his new job, however, he is greeted by the boss' son whom he soon develops a fancy for. Too bad said son is only sixteen and he is twenty-four. This is bad.

Main Character(s):

1\. Axl Lahey-Harkness,  
2\. Phoenix Saunders-Song

Minor Character(s):

1\. Dr. Autumn Harkness,  
2\. Kadar Song,  
3\. Isaac Song,  
4\. Kite Lahey,  
5\. Ambroise Hudson-Vinci,  
6\. Bowie Nolan,  
7\. Archie Saunders-Song,  
8\. Megs Chester.

 

[| FORBIDDEN DESIRES |]

 

Life was pretty sweet, Axl thought as he drank from another bottle of beer. He was currently squished onto the couch, wearing nothing but his boxers. In his other hand was the remote for the TV. He was currently waving it like a wand trying to change the channel to Cartoon Network. As he was doing this, he didn't see the living room door open.

"Axl," a voice moaned as a light shone from the ceiling. Axl squinted at the sudden brightness and turned to see his sister standing there. She coughed into her hand as her best friend stayed in the doorway. Luci looked like a spooked animal. "You've been smoking again," Anglia announced in disgust opening a window to let fresh air in. She then eyed the mess around her brother's feet.

Old takeaway boxes, cigarette packages and beer bottles were pooling around the couch. The ashtray on the arm was overflowing with cigarette butts. Anglia was reminded of the old tramp that lived in cardboard boxes near the high street. Her brother's depression (which he denied) was getting of hand.

"For crying old loud, Axl! Our parents are back from the Hub today." She kicked an empty Chinese carton in despair. This was seriously getting out of hand. "Mother has this thing called OCD and I don't want her to have heart failure when she sees this pigsty!" Whilst it was true that Autumn (their mother) could resurrect, Anglia knew that it was inevitably end up as a loop. They needed to do something. Do something quickly. "First of all, put some clothes on."

"I am wearing clothes," Axl motioned towards his shorts giving Luci a sly wink. The next thing happened so fast that he could respond on time. Anglia smacked on the head with an empty pizza box. Rubbing his wounded skull, he glared at the younger person.

"If you think that those things are clothes, then I advice you to admit yourself into the mental institution." There wasn't a tone of sarcasm as she spoke meaning she was being serious. Anglia was sick of her brother's moping around. "Just because Gis -"

"Don't mention that bitch's name!" He snapped, kicking his trash out of his way. Well, at it least it got movement from him. "And I'm not mentally deranged, Angie!"

"So, you keep saying," she dead panned. "I'm just showing concern for my older brother since Ichabod can't do it." The eldest of their brood had gone off to travel or whatever, Axl sort of dozed off like he did whenever Ichabod spoke. His attention was flooded with dirty images after all.

"I don't need your concern," he growled but walked into the kitchen. He grabbed fresh clothes from the washing basket and pulled them on. At least they were clean, he thought realising that he had pulled on Ichabod's clothes. At least he wasn't planning on leaving the house. He looked too much like a nerd right now.

"I think you do," Anglia walked into the kitchen as Axl ran a comb through his tangled hair. The witch pulled a face, inspecting his hair. "You need a bloody hair cut!"

"Don't tell me what to do," he gave her the middle finger and opened the fridge. Before he could get any food, Anglia pushed it shut. She seemed angry.

"Let me tell you something, I might be ten but I'm not a foul." She honestly felt like his mother more than his sister. Anglia had school to think about not her damned brother smelling of old socks! "I'm thinking about hexing you at some point. I would reckon you'd like that, you twisted freak!" She wanted to murder him, Axl translated as he moved back into the lounge.

"Where would you like me to start?" He was seriously reconsidering his liking for women. Men were the only objects of his desires, he concluded but (knowing him) he wouldn't say that forever. Men and women were both weaknesses of his. He was about to pick up a box when the front door opened.

"I'm just happy to be home," their mother yawned in the hallway. Panic filled the three of them as they scrambled to tidy what they could. Their mum's head peaked into the room and she frowned. Not good.

"Say, Autumn, why don't you go have a nap?" Kite suggested to her wife, trying to close the door. Autumn, however, was easy to get suspicion barged past her. Her eyes widened as she took in the mess, her face a mixture of disgust and anger. She turned to see her son standing there, holding a box.

"You," she growled as her wife tried to soothe her by rubbing her shoulders. She tried to shrug her off but Kite was having none of it.

"I'm sure our boy will clean," she sent Axl a meaningful look, "this junk up in no time. Whilst he does, you need to sleep. Axl, don't you dare leave the house!" She called over her should as she escorted the love of her life out of the room.

"Have fun!" Anglia was quick to call as she dragged Luci out of the room. Now that he was alone, he took in the mess and cursed. How did he let it get that bad?

 

[| FD |]

 

As soon as he was finished tidying, Axl found himself move into the kitchen and pull open the fridge. How did one cook actual food? He thought to himself browsing recipes on his smartphone. It needed to be classy for such a classy lady. There also had to accompany the wine that his mother had. Axl sort of understood about wines, thanks to a bored summer of reading. Who knew there were lots of different ways to bring out its flavours?

Autumn was entering the kitchen when he was just about to plate up. She sat at the breakfast bar, eyeing him. It was usually her wife who did the cooking. Was this a way to creep back into her good books? However, this was out of character of her and she honestly felt out of place.

"I remember a little boy who used to confined in me about anything and everything. What happened to him?" She sighed as her boy placed the food before her and went to fetch a bottle of wine. Autumn was frustrated as he was yet to speak. "I call Anglia and she told me what you've been doing these past few weeks."

"I was just -"

"I believe you've developed depression which is understandable after what you've had to endure." She was talking about Giselle, his ex girlfriend. The woman loved to play games and let the whole world know that Axl was hers alone. He felt like he was inside a jar with no chance of escape. "It's nothing to be ashamed of, sweetie, we can help you. Just tell me what to do okay?"

"I'm not depressed," he growled and then paused. The look of worry on her face was strong and made him gulp. He hated that look. "Look, I needed some breathing space and living on the couch did that for me. I am getting by and trying to enjoy freedom again. What can I do to make you happy?" Axl was on the end of his rope here, he knew his limits and he wasn't some porcelain creature ready to shatter. She tapped the side of her glass, the clanging reaching his sharp ears. The sound made him shudder.

"Go back to art school," it rolled out so naturally that Axl wondered if she had discussed this with anyone. She probably had knowing her. Three suspects crossed his mind; Oliver, Jonah and Emery. Those three were her confidantes after everything she had gone through. Axl had yet to find out the whole story as his uncle refused to divulge it. He shook his head, stating that was too late. Autumn sighed, placing a hand over his, "there is something else."

"Yes?" Right now, Axl would do anything to stop his mother's pandering, even laser off one of his precious tattoos (she hated them). She gulped down her glass of wine and he wondered if this was a challenge to say. He was quick to pour her another glass and she smiled.

"You could try getting a job." Axl thought about that and knew that with his current predicament that it would be hard. No employee took a fancy to drop outs nor ones who loved tattoos and loud, screamy music. Autumn seemed to have picked it up as she added, "I know someone whose looking to hire someone." He asked about it, forging some interest. "Kadar Song is looking for a new janitor for his school."

 

[| FD |]

 

This was how Axl found himself on the first day of term, sat in a tight suit opposite a casually dressed older male. The two were sat in an unusual office that consisted of a bright green couch and sepia coloured pictures lined across the walls. The picture above him caught his eye. It depicted Kadar wearing a fancy dress and veil next to a younger male wearing a suit. The crossdressing man turned in his seat to admire it as well.

"It was taken on my wedding day; Aspen insisted upon at least one of us wearing it. Luckily, it was my size or else none of us would have worn it." Did this scary man just admit to liking women's clothing? And not just that, but to enjoy wearing them too? That made Axl even more afraid. "Ah, I'm not going to force you into a French maids outfit. Although, having said that, your older brother would suit it."

"The interview," Axl gulped staring at his hands and trying to regain his focus. He looked up as the older make preceded to show him another picture. This was one was in colour and showed dressed as some sort of superhero, next to two others in similar attire. Axl gulped once more, realising they were dressed as women.

"We had a hard time convincing Ben to dress as Bubbles and now he can't get enough of crossdressing." He placed down the photo and looked at the sheet on his desk. Autumn had his uncle produce a CV the night before. Jonah was really proficient and nosy over the phone. Axl nearly slammed down the phone if it weren't for the fact his mother was there. "You dropped out of art school, I see and, ah, look at those grades. Was it one of touchy personal stuffs that made you drop out? Spare me the details but Issie may ask later so enjoy that."

Kadar wasn't one for depressing stories, Kite had once told him. The man had his own difficulties and had a hard time when he found out about Skylar's troubles with his mother. Apparently he almost killed her when she tried to get her son to come home. That was how emotionally invested he could get and Kite often commented how similar he was to Axl. 

"Something like that," he replied glad he didn't have to talk. Giselle wasn't around anymore and that was all that mattered. He hoped the woman got her come up-pence soon.

"Right, I don't care about you being a drop out. All I care about is these fantastic grades." It was as if Kadar understood something and Axl was having a hard time to figure out what it was. The headmaster had no formal education but had enough intelligence to run a criminal organisation and now a school. "Well, whatever," he waved it off as he looked over to Axl. "Your mum is a regarded janitor at St. Bart's hospital. She can clean up shite and still entertain the brats at the same time. I hear how clean that place is by Issie and the rest of the puppies." 

Axl felt insulted. As a werewolf himself, he wanted to protest about being called a puppy. Even if it was unintentional, it still belittled his abilities. Kadar rose from his seat and grabbed his phone. The wolf watched as the alien paced the room, wondering what he was doing.

"Pansy," he spoke using a flat tone into the phone. "I need you to grab some overalls from the art department please. Be quick, okay? Don't let those brats distract you." Even though the words sounded harsh, Axl could hear the fondness that went with them. Kadar truly loved working as an educator.

"I got the job?"

"Of course," the Time Lord placing down the phone. He walked over to where he hung up his leather jacket and fished out some keys. Kadar was intending on hiring Axl from the start, no matter what his CV said. Maybe even if he hadn't brought in a sheet of lies. Axl hadn't read it himself but knew how how much his uncle loved to tell tales. "Could ya let your uncle know that his tales weren't necessary? I know it would be a disappointment but I don't think one needs a CV when applying for a cleaning job. It's just a skill that a person naturally knows."

"I see your point but my mum has never cleaned that hospital before. She had her little friends clean it." Axl, as a child, had always wanted to cuddle them. They looked so squishy and no matter how many times he begged his mother wouldn't allow him to have one as a pet. "You need to thank the adipose for that one."

The knock on the door stopped Kadar from whatever retort he was meant to make. He pulled it open to reveal his immaculately dressed assistant. In her hands was a navy blue jump suit sort of thing. Axl wondered how that was in the art department.

"I brought this from Amazon using the one-day checkout," Pansy explained holding it up against the wolf. Her expression remained neutral as she examined the size. "I was lucky to get the biggest size then, I estimated by using Mr. Song's size as a reference." This woman was too good to be an assistant, Axl thought taking the suit from her. That was probably why she was hired in the first place.

"Oh, Pancake, I could kiss ya!" Kadar sang pulling her in for a bone crushing hug. The woman stilled, allowing her boss to get it out his system. After a solid two minutes, she flicked him on the nose and he let go. Pansy wasn't one for affection, the wolf observed choosing to nod his thanks as she quickly left the room.

"Will your husband be okay with you saying stuff like that?" Kadar waved off the question as he dropped onto one of the couches, kicking off his shoes. It was evident he had gotten bored of the formalities.

"You start this afternoon," he told the other male. The Time Lord grabbed an apple and bit into it. "One o'clock on the dot. Don't be late as Issie is showing you around." With that said, he shooed the wolf out of his office. Axl glanced at Pansy who was sitting neatly at her desk. In comparison to Kadar, she had plain tastes and no photos on display. She had a calendar and a clock along with paperwork. This woman sure enjoyed her work.

[| FD |]

The tour of the school wasn't really a tour. Isaac had pulled out a photo album (God knows from where) and proceeded to show Axl photos of his children. The younger male lazily watched as the blonde flicked through the pages displaying various photos of his children. This man was proud, Axl thought peering at one of the pages. One of the photos displayed three little boys in a bathtub. That was a very embarrassing pictures.

“They're my three boys, Archie, Phoenix and Finn. Aren't they adorable?” Axl wasn't sure what to say as children weren't on his list priorities. Isaac turned the page and the younger wolf felt his cheeks warm. How did the blonde get that? “Ah, Kite musthave given us this! You and Ichabod wearing frilly outfits,” he squeaked and Axl wanted the ground to swallow him whole. To be honest, they were infants and Axl thought he would never stumble on it again. 

“I hate those curls.” Isaac smiled as he ran a hand over the photo where they were. Ichabod was so lucky to have straight hair and Axl was stuck with girlie hair. As soon as he turned eight, he asked the barber to chopped them off and make it look like an accident. His mother was sad when he got home whilst his mum smiled. 

“Here's your office,” the blonde announced opening a door. It was small housing various cleaning products and a desk. There was even a computer on top of it. “The computer is good for watching for mess made and ordering products. Pansy will give you the money every month or whenever you run out.” Axl wondered where the album had vanished to and where the keys came from. This man was an interesting fellow. The blonde placed the keys into the desk with a smirk. “Well, that's it. I must dash as nap time is almost over. They'll only have a tantrum if there's no sweets out so I'll see you later.”

As soon as Isaac left the room, Axl grabbed a mop and bucket. He needed to work and fast. That so called office may give him clausaphobia and he didn't want that. He sure as hell hated being branded as a man who was unable to control his feelings as it simply wasn't the case. Sure Giselle had hurt him quite badly and changed him from some hippie into what he was now. As he thought about it, he ran a hand over one of his arms. When he opted to get sleeves done in each arm, his mother nearly had a heart attack. She near enough grounded him but couldn't as he didn't live there. He was at art school when he got them done and now he was home. Axl considered moving out and wondered if Ichabod had room to spare in his flashy apartment. 

“Oops!” A mocking tone interrupted his chain of thought. Axl inched up an eyebrow as he saw a stomped out cigarette butt on the floor. He followed the foot and leg up to a face. He nearly did a double take. As Axl almost called the other male hot, when he saw the uniform. This was a brat. “It seems like you've missed a spot,” a grin slid over the brat’s face and Axl recognised him. One of Isaac and Kadar's kids, he thought as he grabbed the mop.

“You're right there, thanks for that.” He walked over to the boy and held out the mop. Axl wore his own grin as he spoke, “Be a lemon and clean it up for us or do I have to warn Daddy that you're not in class?” The younger male grabbed the mop, slowly nodded and the wolf watched carefully. All of a sudden, the mop was on the ground snapped in two. Axl literally growled, “What the fuck? I was being nice too.”

“Well, my dad doesn't scare me so you're barking up the wrong tree. No pun intended.” The wolf felt the heat rush up to his cheeks. This brat knew that he was a werewolf, eh? Axl tried to remember this kid’s name. A bird sprang to mind. Phoenix. Yeah, definitely Phoenix. “’Sides, you're the janitor and I'm a lowly student. Well, more like a big deal ‘cause of my parents.” He moved forward and grabbed onto the older male’s top. “Ya know, you're not that bad looking. You and I could just slip away and do naughty things together.” As much as that tempted him, Axl reminded himself of the position they were in. This was his first day and he didn't think that his new boss would be happy.

“I don't think I would satisfy that curiosity,” he grabbed onto Phoenix’s arms and pulled him away. Axl needed to distract himself from his lovely libido. “I'm an exclusive top, you need to find a bottom of your own age. You're not even my type,” that was a lie. Axl never went for minors though and Phoenix was pushing his own rules. “Anyway, would your noney mind that you're skipping your education? He was gushing over old photos of you earlier.” The teenager went red in the face.

“He showed you the photo album,” he practically growled and Axl felt warmth in his crotch. Not good. “You wouldn't dare tell him!” He added in a snap. Damn teenager, the wolf thought as he watched the younger male clench his fists. This one took after his father in rage. “What d’ya want me to do?” Axl kicked the bucket towards him, Phoenix caught it with his foot. “What's this for?”

“Well, those bathroom ain't gonna clean themselves and two are better than one. Twice the work done in so little time.” Axl fixed the boy with a smile and the teen grumbled as they walked down the corridor towards the genderless bathrooms. Kadar got stick for this idea at the beginning but he wanted an environment where all genders were welcome. As a crossdresser, the Time Lord understood the life long questions of most beings. One of them being which gender category did I fit into? In a recent assembly he explained about a spectrum for mental health, physical health and gender related issues. The sexuality talk was yet to come. Phoenix knew of his father's past and wondered what part of it helped him become a leader of speech, it seemed.

[| FD |]

“Ah, Autumn was there so I knew of that touching speech. She insisted it was something that ought to interest me.” Axl had no idea why his mother would think that. It wasn't as if he had any repressed feelings. Even as he thought that, his eyes found the younger male’s buttocks. He was going to hell for his perversions. “You're too young,” he reminded himself making Phoenix look over to him. A group of girls rushed past them and back out onto the corridor. The two were completely alone until the next bell.

“I'm too young?” The teen moved closer to him and wolf nearly dropped his cloth. Phoenix leaned forward and breathed into his ear. “Age shouldn't have anything to do with sex. I'm curious, yes, but I find men attracted as well as women. Older men,” here he swiped his tongue over the older male's ear who let out a sharp breath. He moved back admiring his handy work, “Plus I'd like to bottom and be with an older man, more experienced in this kind of thing.” Axl gulped. What was this kid doing? Phoenix moved his hands down the wolf’s chest and went for his crotch. Hands stopped him.

“No, not this. I'll allow kissing.” What was he saying? He supposed it was better than the teen going to a stranger. The boy frowned.

“But I want sex. Perhaps, I should go to the lad with the horse cock? He's in my science class but I guess we can do some kissing.” Phoenix grabbed the other male's chin and tilted it downward, luckily there was only a few inches between the two. Axl sighed, feeling his restrains failing.

“You won't need horse boy once I've finished,” he grinned. Phoenix pressed his lips against the others and silence fell between the two.

[| FD |]

Axl wasn't sure how it happened but the two were in cubicle, tongues dancing together and hips thrusting into the others. It felt too good to stop, he thought running his hands along Phoenix’s hips and teasing near the top of his bum. Throaty groans entered the quiet atmosphere of the bathroom and the two continued their heated exchange. He didn't want it to stop.

“You were right,” the teen panted trying get some air. His hips continued moving and Axl pushed up against his crotch. The two were sat on the toilet, making the lid creak along with their movements. This was so good that the pair were reaching their peaks. That was when the bell decided to ring. An hour had already past? The two paused, trying to control their breathing. Axl was frustrated, he needed to come and those kids were denying him of that.

“It's definitely Phoenix,” a female's voice sighed from outside of the cubicle. They were obviously gossiping about boy’s they liked. “No, no,” another voice snapped. “Mr. Song smokes all those bitches thank you very much!” They were also rating the teachers. Axl would call out on how inappropriate it was but he was making out with a student. He was such a hypocrite right now. 

“Fuck,” Phoenix whispered shaking and gripping onto his shoulders. He wanted to release him seed now, he was going to explode. The bathroom opened and their voices faded into the corridor as the bell rang once more. The door slammed shut and Phoenix allowed himself to groan once more. He threw his head back and closed his eyes, his hips speeding up. Axl leaned forward and kissed the younger male's neck. 

“I'm close,” he painted as Phoenix shuddered, his pants soaked at the crotch. The teen climbed off his lap when Axl felt something leave his own erection. He hadn't came from foreplay before, the wolf thought his cheeks warm. He barely registered the door opening, nor did his companion. “We should do this again,” he announced once he had regained his breath.

“Absolutely,” the teenager grinned pulling open the cubicle door. He winked at the older male and walked over to the sinks. That was when he saw a female with long brunette hair sitting on the sinks. Her locks were pulled back into a ponytail and her uniform was neat, as if she was about to head for class. Phoenix knew she had one more private lesson that day.

“You really are horrid,” she announced, her tone soft. Despite, her weak heart Paris didn't seem too fazed by her cousin's antics. Her eyes wandered over to where the older male sat on the toilet, still coming down from his high. “What would Uncle Kadar say if he knew you were doing stuff with the janitor? I am aware that this is barely his first day.”

“Paris, don't say it like that. There was no penetration involved.” The female pulled a face and Phoenix had to remind himself that this stuff wasn't what she was interested in. He walked over to the sink to wash his hands and grumbled at the state of his pants. “Don't mind, Paris, she won't tell anybody about this. Isn't that right?” Paris shook her head, despite her general disgust.

“I would advise changing into your gym clothes and say you volunteered to aid the janitor. Which, in a way, you kind of did.” She slowly hopped off the sinks, knocking back Phoenix’s help. It wasn't too straining. “I need to head back, Ichabod wants to show me a celestial chart and point out my favourite constellation. See you, it was nice meeting you Mr. Janitor.” With that said, Paris walked out of the bathroom leaving the two males to reflect on their actions.

“I might have some spare trousers in lost property,” Axl announced raising from the toilet seat and consulting his watch. They had half an hour left. He pulled his keys from his pocket. “Luckily I got a change of clothes for when I leave,” he smirked eyeing the younger male. Phoenix fixed him with a strange look and moved closer to the wolf. Axl’s cheeks were still glowing. The teen kissed him, short and sweet, clasping his hand before stepping back.

“Hm, I think I'd like to see more of you. I still want you to fuck me,” he chuckled before they stepped out of the bathroom. They quickly went to lost property, narrowly avoiding Phoenix's father who was on one of his duties. Checking the classes or probably gone to sneak a kiss with his husband. The young male hoped it was the latter. Axl knew that one he wouldn't be able to keep up these restraints and hoped that the kid didn't get bored.

[| END |]


End file.
